Jealousy of Viktor Krum
by pottergirl123
Summary: Viktor Krum is many things kind, generous, a great Qudditch player but the one thing no one knows is that he can really be a jealous man especially when it comes to a certain bushyhaired girl. This is a story about Viktor's love for Hermoine and how he wi
1. Chapter 1

Viktor Krum is known for many things like, being the youngest seeker in the world, or for being the best seeker in the world, even for also being a girl magnet. But the one thing no one ever thought that Viktor Krum could be jealous. It was just unthinkable after all he was Viktor Krum what would he have to be jealous of. But he wasn't jealous of anyone he was jealous of Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy everyone thought would save the whole wizarding world from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And its not that he didn't like Harry he just didn't like the way Harry always spent with one person he has wanted to speak to since he first saw her when he and the other Durmstrange students arrived at Hogwarts for the Tournament.

But Viktor is going to talk to her before he has to leave and go back home, that's the promise he made to himself. And he's going to fulfill his promise to himself. That is why he's been coming to the library everyday so he can get the courage to talk to her, but everyday she is always in the library with him. Everyday she sits in a desk in the back of the library with Harry Potter sitting next to her. And everyday he has to watch them from a desk near them but with giggling girls watching him, because he to shy to talk to her in front of Potter because he's afraid that might be her boyfriend and if he asked her out they would both laugh at him and she would tell him that she's taken and would never go out with him.

And to the person who know him best and that isn't a lot of people, Viktor is a shy and sensitive person, he wouldn't take that well and would go back in his shell of brooding. But for now he is going to wait and watch her until she's not with Potter anymore and he finally gets the courage to talk to her.


	2. Chapter 3

Vill you go to the vall vith me?

It has been a few days after the first task, and Viktor hasn't got up the courage to ask Hermione. It's helped Viktor a lot that Harry Potter hasn't been in the library since the first task finished. He was grateful for that, but now he has a new problem. Hogwarts is going to be having a Yule Ball and all four of the champions are supposed to have dates for the ball, because they are going to be opening the ball with the first dance of the night. Viktor wants to ask Hermione but he's to shy to even go over and introduce himself let alone ask her to the Yule Ball.

Viktor went back to the ship; he wanted to focus on the second task to get his mind off of the Yule Ball, and how to ask Hermione to the Ball. But he unfortunately ran into Karkoff who wanted to discuss the one thing he didn't want to talk about, who his date is going to be." Ah, Viktor I vant to discuss who your partner is going to be. I haff picked out a vonderful girl for you to go vith. She is Slytherin house and she comes from a nice pureblood family. And her name is Karen Blackbird.

"I already know who I'm gone vith, Professor." "And who might that be." Karkoff said looking at him like he didn't believe it. "You vill have to vhat until the vall to find out. Good day Professor." And with that Viktor went to his room to think of a way to ask her to the ball.

The next day Viktor went to the library after class, when he arrived he saw her sitting at her usual table. Viktor went to his usual sit across from her, and he pretended to read while he thought of how to ask her to the ball. After an hour of doing this he decided to do it. Viktor got up and walked to her desk. As soon as he was in front of her, Hermoine looked up to see how was blocking her light and found herself staring into the eyes of Viktor Krum. Before she could ask what he wanted he started to talk. "Hello, my name is Viktor Krum, do you mind if I could sit here." Viktor said. "Um hi my name is Hermoine and I already now who you are, one of my best friends is a fan of yours, and yes you can sit here." Hermoine said curiously.

"Um, I vas vondering if you don't alveady have a partner, if you vould like to go to the Yule Vall vith me. Viktor said hesitantly. All the while after Viktor asked, all Hermoine did was stare at him. "Um, wow I wasn't expecting that." Viktor started to get more nervous after she said that, and in his mind he thought she was probably already going with someone. He was about to say to forget it when she finally said something. "I would love to go to the ball with you Viktor. Viktor was so happy that she accepted his invitation, he felt like jumping up and down with excitement, but soon stopped at what she said next. "But I am surprised that you would ask, I mean I would have thought you would have asked one of the girls in Slytherin. I did hear that you were going to be going with one of them." She said sadly.

Viktor was a little surprised at what she said, but not that much surprised because he heard the same rumors and he could understand how she must have felt when he asked her to go to the ball. "But I don't really listen to the rumors that go around school, mainly because most of them are about my friend Harry, so don't worry about what I might think." Viktor decided to take this opportunity to ask her something that is important, well at least to him. "Um Her-mio-neey I vas vondering if I could ask you something." He said hesitantly. Go right ahead and ask Viktor." "Um, I am you and Harry, how do you say going out." Hermoine was totally surprised at what Viktor asked her. But not that much, she heard the other rumors that were going around about her and Harry. " No, Viktor Harry and I are just friends, you see I don't really have any girlfriends so I pretty much spend my time with my friends Harry and Ron, but they've been fighting with each other that's why I've been in hear with him. Viktor suddenly felt relief wash over him when she told him. "Vell thank you for telling me and I suppose I vill see you hear tomorrow." " Um, Hermoine I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about us going to the vall together, my headmaster found out I vas gong vith you he would make tell you to forget about going to the vall together and I vill be stuck going vith someone els." "Don't worry Viktor I won't tell anyone, I promise; besides I doubt anyone would believe me even if I told." "Thank you Her-moi-neey I appreciate it, but I wouldn't anyone believe you would go to the vall vith me?" "It's because I'm more of guy's friend than a girlfriend." Viktor looked very confused after she said that. "You see I'm the type of girl guys think of only as a friend or a little sister, they would never think of me as someone they would want to date." Viktor nodded his head in understanding." I have a friend like that, but you don't have to worry I don't think of you as how you say a guy's friend." Viktor said as his cheeks went red. Well, I better get going I have class in a few minutes, well by I guess I'll see you tonight." Hermoine said as she ran out the library.

I'm really sorry I haven't update in a while I've been trying to write my story while I was studying for these tests I have to do then I had to do reports. And while I was trying to do all of that I was trying to figure out how to put in an author's note. And I finally figured it out. So I hope you like the story.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**The Letter from His Love.**

It has been months since he's seen his love. Even as the days go bye Viktor still thinks every single day. Wishing he could see her again. But what Viktor doesn't realize something important is about to happen that will change his life.

Three days later Viktor and his parents were sitting down to breakfast when suddenly they heard a tapping coming from outside the kitchen window. As soon as Viktor's mother Anna saw the owl she went to open the window to let it in. Once it was let in the owl flew right to Viktor. Viktor instantly new who the letter was from when he saw the handwriting that was on the top of the envelope.

Viktor was excited and a little scared about what Hermione wrote to him. But he's hoping it isn't any bad news. His hands were shaking so violently because he new what ever she wrote was going to change his life forever. While looking at there son's reaction to getting the letter that was just delivered, they were wondering why he was so nervous about opening an envelope. So Viktor's mother decided to find out why her son was so nervous.

When his mother came behind him and saw who the letter was from she started to smile. Out of the women her son has dated Hermione was her favorite and she secretly wishes that they will some day get married to each other. But for now she was content with them dating.

While Viktor mother was thinking, Viktor was starting to get even more nervous. But after a few minutes Viktor's father Nikolai got fed up with his son just staring at the envelope "Viktor vould you just open the envelope alveady and stop staring at it," as soon as his father said those words Viktor recovered from his trance. And started to open the letter and find out what it says when………..

Sorry for not updating for a while but I've been having some writer's block but I hope everyone likes this chapter and I hope to get some good feed back from everyone and if you have and ideas for the next chapter please don't hesitate to tell me. And everyone have a very……

HAPPY NEW YEAR


End file.
